The Silver Nine Tailed Fox's Mate
by Stargiving2413
Summary: Ichigo is just like every ordinary girls until she met a stranger who is the silver nine tailed fox and she is his mate. Soon other demons then wanted to have her as well. It's up to the silver nine tailed fox to protect Ichigo. fem!IchigoxGin pairing
1. Prologue:Prophecies and Legends

**Disclaimer:I don't own bleach(I wish I did)**

**SSSOOOOO I have to remove the old one since the story got mess and I'm still new this so I decided to start a new one all over again.**

**Those of you who have read it I'm really sssooorrrry about that! I hope you'll forgive me for that!**

**STORY STARTX3**

* * *

**Prologue:The Legend**

_A thousands years ago,there was once a silver nine tailed fox who was giving the gift of the power of the Sun by the Gods. He use his powerful nine tails to kept the nature in balance. Soon the earth began to flourish and the animals and humans are living together in harming. Then one day,the people of the Moon,who have been wanting to live in Earth,decided to give the Iris maiden an offering to mate with him as a sign for peacemaking. The Iris maiden,like the silver nine tailed fox,was giving the gift of the Moon by the Gods. _

_Every was going fine until one day,a demon from the Underworld manage to escape from it. He decided to steal the Iris maiden and make her his mate and have the power of the Moon. The silver nine tailed fox was furious that the demon dare took his mate so he sought out and track down the demon. Soon a battle broke between the silver nine tailed fox and the demon,fighting for the Iris maiden's love. The Iris maiden couldn't stand seeing the silver nine tailed fox,her soul mate,in any harm any longer. She then decided to split her soul into two. _

_The silver nine tailed was then both devastated that his soul mate split her soul,and furious at the demon who was responsible for all this. The silver nine tailed fox then tore the demon in pieces and throw him back to the pits of Hell where he belong. He was left with anger and grieve for his soul mate,his beautiful Iris maiden. The people of the Moon then made a prophecies. According to the prophecy,in next thousands of years,the beautiful Iris maiden will then reborn as a human. _

_The silver nine tailed fox then made a vow. He vow that he will wait for a thousands of years and will find her to finally be reunited at last. Soon the story became legend,and legend became myth. The people begin to wonder,will the silver nine tailed fox and the Iris maiden will finally be together at last?_

* * *

**Aaaannnnnndddd that's about it for now.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Please review this!**

**I would really appreciate that.**

**Hope you enjoy it! :3**


	2. Chapter 1:The First Meeting

**Disclaimer:I don't own bleach(I wish I did)**

**OKAY,so this is going to be my next chapter!**

**I'm going to try my best to make this story good and long**

**This story is going to be where Gin and Ichigo would meet for the first time.**

**story story X)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:The First Meeting**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-click!_

The person groan tiredly while getting up from the bed and the blanket fell off to reveal the person. The person is then reveal to be a 15-year old teenage girl. She tall,thin,hour glass body,and has curves. Her head is a shape like a heart. Her eyes are the color of amber which you can see fire burning in her eyes. She's wearing black t-shirt and gray sweat pants.

She stretch her body so can feel her body and then she just stay still for a while and finally sigh.

_"Three...Two...One..."_she counted in her thought silently and suddenly something just flew in her room. She grab hold on it and threw it to the wall with her back turned. She turn around and face her father,name Isshin Kurosaki,who was just standing there against the wall. His hair is black and pointy. He has goatee beard on his chin. He's wearing doctor's white coat,red shirt with yellow vine leaves,dark brown slacks,and brown loafers.

She grab him at the front shirt and brought him to her face so can yell at him.

"DAMMIT DAD! WILL YOU JUST QUIT THAT ALREADY!? I'M TIRED OF IT ALREADY!"she yelled at him. She threw him out of her bedroom door and slam close hard. She made sure that the door was lock and the curtains are close so that she could get dress for school peacefully without her father disturbing her or try to get a peek at her while changing into her school uniform. She remove her black t-shirt and sweat pants to put on her gray skirt,white blouse with the red bow tie,gray jacket,thigh high black socks,and white sneakers. She went to her drawer and pull out a silver ribbon with a silver fox print in it made of really expensive silks. She look at it for a long.

She doesn't remember how she got it but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to just throw it away and she cherish it ever since. She pull her hair down into a low ponytail and tie the ribbon to held it in place. She look at herself at the mirror before grabbing her bookcase bag and head out into the kitchen.

* * *

"HHHHEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOO IIIIIICCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIGGGGGGOOOOO!"Isshin shouted to Ichigo as he try to kick his daughter but then got punch by her in the face and was sent flying to a wall and knock out cold.

"For crying out loud."Ichigo mutter angrily to herself as she sat down to eat her breakfast with her younger internal twin sisters,Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. Yuzu has light short brown hair that is held by her hair pins. She was nice,sweet,kind,and always try her best to make everyone happy. Karin,on the other hand,has a dull and bored look on her face. Her hair is short black and has black eyes as well. Ichigo loves both of her younger sister that she will do anything to keep them safe and happy. She will soon learn that she has to.

Ichigo finished her breakfast. "Yuzu,Karin,"she called out to her sisters while she pick up her bookcase bag,"I'm heading out to school now. See you later." "Bye,Ichi-chan!"her sister shouted back.

She went to the the door and head out to school.

* * *

**Moments later...**

Ichigo is walking down the busy street of Karakuar Town in the cold autumn season. It was pack with alot of people this morning that she's having a problem of getting pass through the street when it's crowd so much. She bumped to a stranger and he glare at her. "Hey,watch where going!"he snapped at her. "Sorry."she muttered to him before leaving. She felt a hand grab her arm and turn to see the man who she bump stare at her lustfully and. "You know,I'll forgive for bumping into to me by letting me have fun with that pretty body of yours"he said in a perverted voice.

"Bastard!"she yelled at him while releasing her arm and rise it to punch him in the head when suddenly,she felt a hand holding her wrist firmly. The moment she turn around to face the person who's holding her wrist,her breath got caught in her throat and stare at him in shock the moment she saw him. He was a tall man,his body is well build;lean and muscular,his hair color is gray,wearing the same school uniform she's going;white blouse,beige vest,blue and white stripe tie,gray jacket,gray trouser,and brown loafers with the brown bookcase bag,and what's more shocking is his eyes. His beautiful,perfect,sky blue eyes that look like they can see right through you,but there is oh so much about them. 'His eyes. _There's something about his eyes,'_she thought_,'I feel like I have seen those before,but where?'_

She then snap out of her thoughts and yank her wrist away from him just stare at him. He smile warmly at her which cause her cheeks to burn as red as a beets before turning his gaze to the perverted man and give him a smirk and he have his eyes slit closed like a fox

"Is there any particle reason for trying to abduct this poor,innocent classmate of mine?"he asked icily as he wrap his arm around her waist which cause her tense from his touch and the man to flinch from his tone.

"N-no,you got it all wrong,she's the one who bump into me,it's all her fault."the man stammered.

"So it's only fair that you would get what you want with?"the student asked darkly as he held Ichigo close to his chest. "You might as well leave if you know what's good for you."he said in a low dangerous tone that cause the man to flinch and turn to walk away quickly,hoping to never run to them ever again.

The young man then release Ichigo from his arm and she turn to face him. "Thank you."she said silently.

The man open his sky blue eyes and smile warmly at her which cause Ichigo to blush and turn her head. "Your welcome,"he said,and than he exchange his hand out,"My name is Gin Ichimaru,it's very nice to meet you."

Ichigo turn to face him and stare at his hand for a while before smiling back at him and took his hand to shake it and she felt a sudden jolt of electric coursing through her the moment she touch his hand but chose to ignore and introduce herself.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki,it's since to meet you."

They hold hands for a while before letting go which left Ichigo with a empty feeling for some reason.

"I notice your uniform,you and I are in the same school,yes?"Gin asked.

Ichigo nod stiffly and he smile grow wider and she suppress a shiver.

"Do you mind leading me to there? I got lost on my where there and I don't recognized this street very well."he said. Ichigo thought for a moment and then she nod her head.

"Then lead the way."Gin said as he grab her hand and she stiffing ever more but chose to ignore it while she lead him to her school,unaware of an adventure that awaits for the both them and her life well never be the same.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnndddddddd that's it for now!**

**So this is my first time writing a long chapter so I hope it's good.**

**Also,I want to thank Sister of Pharaoh for being the first one to review my story.**

**Please review my story so I can hear your opinion!**


	3. Chapter 2:The New Student

**Disclaimer:I don't own bleach(I wish I did)**

**OKAY,so this is going to be my next chapter!**

**Gin is the new student in Ichigo's high school. Many girls try to get his attention but he has his eyes on Ichigo.**

**story start X)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:The New Student**

Ichigo is walking to school with a stranger,Gin Ichimaru,who was in the same school as she is. She knew that she shouldn't trust to stranger that easily but something about him is different but she couldn't figure it out why. They finally reach to their high school,Karakura High School. It was a tall, white building that is getting repainted. Outside the yard is feel with students of boys and girls. The girls squeal when they saw Gin but then glare at Ichigo when they that saw she was with him. Ichigo snorted at their glare and turn to Gin.

"Well,here we are,at Karakura High School. You're on your own now,good luck." She turn and left to her class before Gin could say anything to her. She hurry up and head out to her class. So turn around and thought she saw a sorrow look on his face which cause her chest to tightened but continued to head on to her class as the bell rang.

* * *

"HELLO ICHIGO!" Keigo came up running towards Ichigo to grab her breasts but she brought her fist to his face and he was knock out cold on the ground in the Hallway. "Hey Keigo,nice to see you too."Ichigo said while taking her seats on the school's table desk that are made for two people to sit together and wait for the bell to ring. "Good morning,Ichi-chan!" Ichigo turn and face Orihime. Orihime has the same hair color as Ichigo did but much longer and prettier than hers. Her breast is so big that it could smother babies with it. Ichigo smile at her. "Morning,Orihime."she said politely. Orihime beam at her before the bell rang and she took her seat next to her as the other students does the same. Ichigo continued to think about Gin as the class wait for the teacher to come here. Ever since he touch her she couldn't get over the feeling of hands on her. Ichigo mentally kick herself for that. Why is she so attracted to that guy? This is the first time that they met and she's making a fool of herself. Then her chest tightened at another thought. Besides,he'll probably will forget about her and might find a girlfriend of his own. She didn't care if he does so why is she both physically and mentally hurt at the thought of it?

Their teacher came to class with a smile on her face. "Good morning,everybody!"she greeted in a cheerful tone. "Good morning,Sensei!"the class chanted. "Now,"the teacher started,"As you all heard,we have a new student in our class. So I want you all to give him a warm welcome." All the students muttered to each other with question that Ichigo doesn't care about. "Is he cool?" "Cute?" "Is he from a rich family?" Ichigo snorted at those meaningless question. It didn't matter to her what kind of guy he is as long as he doesn't cause any trouble for her and her friends. "Alright,class,settle down!"the teacher said as she turn to face the doors and yell"You can come in now!" The door open and Ichigo was shock to see Gin is in the same class as she is. "Hello everybody,my name is Gin Ichimaru."he greeted cheerfully. The girls all gasp at his face and voice. He notice Ichigo and he smile at her warmly and he open his eyes. Ichigo blush at his smile and his beautiful eyes staring right at her that she felt her heart would take a leap any moment now. Her scowl then return as the girls squeal at Gin which make Ichigo very irritated. "All right,Ichimaru,"the teacher announce,"Let's find you a place to seat." She look around across the classroom before smiling at Ichigo and point at her.

"We'll have you seat right next to Kurosaki. Inou,go seat next to Arisawa,okay?"

"Yes,Sensei!"

Ichigo's heart skip a beat as Orihime move next to Tatsuki across the room and Gin sat right next to her and she keep her eyes on the teacher as she started school session. She could feel him staring at her and try to stay focus what the teacher is saying but couldn't. Her body felt like she's on fire,her heart was beating so loudly that it might burst out of her chest any moment now,and her mind felt light and fuzzy. She then felt a hand rest top her hand that was resting on her lap. She turn to see Gin still smiling at her and her blush redden even worse when his warm smile turn into a mischievous smirk. He stroke his thumb gently on her back hand she started to fidget at a unknown pleasurable feeling coursing through her body. She try to turn her head away but couldn't bring herself to do so. They both continued to stare each other until the lunch bell rings. Everybody got up and head out to eat lunch and hang out with friends. Ichigo was about to leave when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turn and see Gin hold her hand gently but firmly to his own.

"Y-Yes?"Ichigo ask while trying to focused on keeping her eyes anywhere but him. Gin noticed her gesture and chuckled,admiring at how cute she is when she's so flustered.

"I was wondering if you and I could have lunch together since you're the first person in this town to ever befriend me."he said with gratitude written all over his face. Ichigo felt herself unconsciously nod her and Gin smile happily as he got up from his seat and went to her side without letting go of her hand or breaking eye contact.

"Alright then,let's go and have lunch together."he said happily as he drag her out out of the classroom. Ichigo was blushing dark shade of red as Gin drag her upstairs and went up to the roof top. They both sat down on and ate their lunch in silence,staring out in the blue sky. Ichigo felt awkard around Gin for some reason. She would hang out with guys and she never once felt any nervousness the way she's around with him. He's the new student of her class,and she barely know about him and now she's acting like a big idiot. The two remain silent awkwardly until Ichigo was the first one to break it.

"So...how do you like like school so far?"Ichigo asked Gin while she try to look everywhere else but him.

"Oh,everything is alright."Gin answer cheerfully,too cheerfully for her own comfort.

"I'm glad your liking here."she said quietly as she sip her juice box. The new student caught her saying that and has mischief smile plaster on his lips and quietly ate his sandwich. A boy with shaggy brown hair came up to them. He was smiling at Ichigo which cause Gin to narrow his eyes dangerously at the male student that was staring at Ichigo.

"Hey,Kurosaki-san. It's nice to see you again!"

"Oh...hello Inaba."

This Inaba person before Gin laugh at her blunt greeting before smiling broad at her.

"I told you before,just call me my first name Akihiko."

"..."

Ichigo just continued to eat her sandwich and Akihiko continued to stare at until finally he noticed Gin was sitting right next to her and he just glare at the new student.

"So Ichigo,aren't you going to introduced me to your new friend?"he asked while eyeing at the Gin carefully.

"Oh,right. Inaba,this is Ichimaru Gin,the new student that everybody talking about. Ichimaru,met Inaba Akihiko."Ichigo said,gesturing to the two male student before her. They both stare at each other for a long time before finally they exchange hands and shook it.

"Hello,Ichimaru. Welcome to our school. I hope you enjoy here."

"Same here,Inaba. I hope that you and I become friends someday."

"Hmph,whatever. I'll see you around Ichigo bye."

Inaba turn his back on Ichigo and Gin and the two continued to stare at him until he finally disappear. Gin turn to face Ichigo as she continued to eat her lunch. He decided not to bring that subjet up and try to change it.

"Hmmmm...do you have other friends to hang out with?"Gin asked. She look up from her lunch and nod. "Oh yeah. I do hang out with my friends but today I don't feel like it."

"Oh,I see."

The two remain silent for the rest of lunch time until finally the bell rang and the two went back to their class. Ichigo and Gin once again was sitting right next to each other. Sensei was teaching math and Ichigo try her hardest to stay focus on the board but can't instead her minds on Gin. She mentally curse herself for letting this new student gets the best of her. She was around no more than 24 hours and she's letting that guy get under skin for no reason and just let this happen. Class session lasted for the next hour until finally the bell rang and thank to whatever god. She quickly grab her bag before heading out of class. She ran as fast as she could and didn't stop for her friends or when she headed out of school,she just continued to run until finally she made it home. Ichigo took deep breath before heading inside the house. As she opens the door,a foot was soaring directly towards her. She move out of the way and grab on the foot and throw her father to the wall.

"DAMN IT DAD! WILL YOU JUST STOP IT ALREADY!? I'M NOT IN A MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"Ichigo shouted to her father as she headed up stairs and went inside her room and slam the door shut. Ichigo let out a sigh and went to lay on her bed in heap. No matter what she did she couldn't get Gin out of her head. She still recall the felling of his hands touching her hands,his scent,and the way he look at her with warm smile that was so real. She doesn't know why keep on thinking about him. He'll probably forget about her and start to make other friends. She felt so tired and decided to go to sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep,a warm hand ran through her hair and unconsciously lean into it. The warm hand move a strand of hair out of hair out of her face and the hand move under her chin. She felt a pair of warm lips brushing against her forehead. Ichigo should be fighting,should resist against his touch,but for some reason she felt at peace. The lips move closer to her lips and she felt her heart thumping loudly as the lips move closer and closer to hers. The lips press against her and felt electricity coursing through. Her mind was screaming to fight back,but for some reason she wasn't afraid at all. The kiss wasn't that bad,it was soft,sweet,and gentle. The kiss felt like forever before finally the lips left her and before she could do anything,she has fallen in complete darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: A Demon Has Appeared

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**I'm so sorry for not writing a chapter for so long!**

**I was so stuck to what I'm suppose to write!**

**This is the best I can do write now!**

**I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**STORY START!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Demon Has Appeared**

The next day Ichigo woke up by her clock and she shut it up. She lay back down on her bed for a while before getting up and change out to her school uniform. As she button up her jacket, she look down at the silver ribbon that is laying on her desk. She gently grab it and tie it in a high ponytail. She look at the time and quickly went downstairs. Ichigo was surprised that her father didn't came to her room and try to attack her. He probably was called by one of the hospital and has to go to a meeting. Ichigo walk down to the dining room to see that Yuzu and Karin are at the table eating breakfast. They turn to face their older sister as she sat down to join with them and began eat her breakfast with them.

"Morning, Ichi-nee!" Yuzu greeted with a warm smile on her face. "Yo." Karin greeted coolly. Ichigo smirk at both of her twin sisters and rub their heads softly.

"Morning." she greeted back to her sister. Ichigo took a seat and ate with her sisters.

"So where's Dad?" Ichigo asked, picking her salad with the sticks.

"Daddy has to go to a meeting in a hospital discussing about these strange wounds on the victim, he won't be back till night." Yuzu explained.

"Again, huh? This the fourth time in the row that he's been call for that this week." Ichigo muttered to herself, taking a sip from her tea.

Ever since the incident in the jewelry store,a security guard that was patrolling at night was found dead for unknown reason. The officers and detectives couldn't find any trace of poison, slices, bullets, or any weapons. This was the 26 times that it happen again. This have been going on for the past few months. Ichigo hope the police station would find the killer soon. She won't admitted out loud, but she is afraid right now and doesn't want to be left alone or see any of her family get kill either. She push those thoughts away and try to listen her sisters' conversation as they talk about sports, clothes, dolls, and boys. Ichigo smile as she listen to her sisters' innocent blabbers.

She quickly finish her breakfast and head out to school.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

"HHEEEELLLOOOO ICHIIIIGGGGGOOOOO!"

A yelled was heard throughout the school along with a bang. Keigo was once again trying to grab on to Ichigo's breasts and she socked him right in the with a single punch with an unamused expression written on her face. Keigo fell down to the ground and lay in a heap.

"Hey there, Keigo." Ichigo mumbled as she head to her classroom, leaving Keigo behind with Mizuiro poking him with a stick.

"Wow, Keigo. She really got you there." Mizuiro said, continuing to poking him.

"D-damn you, Mizuiro... O-one of these days I'll you..." Keigo weakly said.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and took her seat.

"Good morning, Ichigo."

Ichigo nearly jump out of her chair and into the air when she heard Gin greeted her with that same handsome fox smile on his soft thin lips and his eyes staring at her.

She try to calm down her breath and face Gin with her face all scowl up but fail miserable with that stubborn blush that bloom her cheeks.

"G-good morning to you too, Ichimaru." Ichigo squeaked. Oh god, she sound so pathetic. She wants to melt into a puddle of goo and just disappear.

She quickly turn her head away and wait for the teacher to come over to the class. She felt his hand on hers and still try to ignore it.

"You know, Ichi-chan, it's not polite to ignore a fellow student. Especially one who is new here." Gin teased her as he slowly run his thumb on her palm.

"Y-Yeah, but not someone who touch the other person who they barely know! And I didn't gave you any permission to call me by my first name!" Ichigo exclaimed as her body shivered from his touch.

"Aw. That so mean of you Ichi-chan!" Gin pouts but kept on rubbing her palm. Ichigo was about to snap at him when the teacher came in and decided to keep her mouth shut and deal with him when break time came.

* * *

**(Time past…)**

Ichigo sigh to herself as she waited outside leaning against a tree just right outside of the school building. Before she got any chance to sue Gin for touching her inappropriately during class time, Inaba has came up to her and tell her to wait outside of school building. He said he got something to tell her something very important. Grudgingly, she went outside and waited. It was about two minutes and Inaba has finally came. She didn't know if her mind was tricking her, or she actually heard Gin growl that rumble in the back of his throat. Shrugging, she took off.

"Hey Ichigo. I'm glad that you decided to accept my invitation." Inaba said.

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell me what you got to say and let get this over with." Ichigo snorted, her arms fold.

"Aw Ichigo. You are just as mean and cold as ever. I guess that's one of the reason that I admire so much." Inaba said, a soft smile on his face.

For some reason, that smile send a shiver in her spine. Not the sexually kind, but the kind you feel when you that something wasn't right. Something… abnormal.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo ask, narrowing her eyes. She's so not going to like what this is going to lead to.

"I mean what I said. I like you, Ichigo. I always have the day when we first met. I know that we are tied together like the red string of fate." Inaba continued, his eyes suddenly turn cold.

"Sorry Inaba. You're a nice guy and everything, but I don't feel the same as you do. So I hope that you understand why I have to turn you down." Ichigo frown, feeling uncomfortable of this situation she's has to put in right now.

"No Ichigo," his voice has suddenly gone cold, a dread feeling hit Ichigo hard that she nearly shook but suppress herself from doing so, "I want you even if you unwilling to be with me. Forces if I have to."

Before Ichigo can blink, she felt a sudden pain on her neck. She look down to see that there was blood spilling out of her neck, the deep red blood running down to her shirt.

"W-What?" stammered Ichigo, pressing her hand to her neck and the warm liquid on her hand pull out to see it was cover.

"Ichigo…," Inaba brought out her attention to him, his face is now a maniac one, his eyes are now flashing red, "You smell sssooo gggooooddd… I want to taste you... " he hoarsely whisper as he advance towards Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to get away, but was press to the tree hard, his hand wrap around her neck. Ichigo cried out in pain as Inaba squeeze her neck tightly.

"IIIIccchhhiiiiggggoo…," he continued to whispered, leaning his face close to hers.

"You will be mine…" he said as he brought a hand to her breast and squeeze hard and painful.

"AH!" Ichigo cried out in pain, her eyes shut tightly.

Inaba maniac smile grew wider, splitting his face. He brought a leg between hers and rub her womanhood.

"HELP!" Ichigo yelled.

Just as the hand around her neck was about to squeeze harder, she felt the heavy weight have finally been left off of her and she open her eyes and widen in shock to see Gin wrap a hand around Inaba's neck, lifting him off the ground.

"My my. You are making quite a racket around here at school. Don't demons nowadays know some manners when it comes to picking on ladies and treating them right?" Gin ask, tightening his grip harder. Inaba howl in pain. He turn his bloody stare to Ichigo and try to claw Gin's hand out.

"DAMN YOU GIN! WHY ARE ALWAYS GETTING MY WAY?!" roar Inaba, trying to escape Gin's grasp to get his hands on Ichigo.

Ichigo shudder and wrap her arms around herself. What the hell is going on? What did Gin call Inaba? Demon? As in the demons from Hell or demons like Satan? Ichigo's vision has soon begin to black out and she could have sworn she saw Gin has a strange looking knife on his hand and plunge right into Inaba's heart. She faintly hear Inaba's roars of pain and was suddenly turn to a shiny, pure white sand.

Ichigo groan as she felt the dizziness buzzing in her head.

What the hell just happen right? Inaba was trying to murder her and was save by Gin. Not only that, he kill Inaba with just a hand around Inaba's neck and simply stab him in the heart with the knife.

Ichigo then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body and gently pick her up in bridal style. She turn her head to see Gin was giving a soft smile.

"Do not worry Ichigo… I will always be there to protect you…" he whisper gently to her ears.

This has got to be a nightmare. Yeah, this is what it is. She just in a dream and the moment she wakes up nothing like this will ever happen.

...but then, why does this feel so familiar at the words Gin has spoked.

Damn…

Ichigo lost conscious and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4: You are my Mate

**Chapter 4: You are my Mate**

Ichigo groan as the aching feeling in her head was throbbing painfully. Her entire body was on fire. Ichigo groggily open her eyes and see that she was in her room. She got up from her bed and raise a hand to her face.

"Oh man. What was that all about?" she asked.

Remembering the cut she has receive from Inaba, she quickly check her neck to see that it wasn't there at all.

"Thank god it was just a dream." sighing in relief with a smile on her face.

She then was aware that there was someone else in her room and look to see that it was none other than Gin Ichimaru.

"GAH!" Ichigo jump in the air and landed her butt on the floor.

"Good morning Ichi-chan. It's so good to see you alright." Gin greeted, his hand raised.

"Ichimaru! What the hell are you doing in my room!?" Ichigo growled at Gin, not liking him in her room.

"Well, let's see," he said as he place a finger under his chin and think out loudly. Ichigo thinks that he was pissing her off further on purpose. "After I finish off that Inaba person you pass out and I couldn't just leave you out there so I took the liberty of taking you home."

"But that doesn't explain why you are here or how you manage to get me into my room!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Simple. I broke into your home." he grinned at her.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" she yelled, completely freaking.

"Well, nobody's home so I pick-pocket my way here." he replied.

Ichigo slowly made her way to the bed and landed there first-face and let out a groan of agony. Oh god. So it wasn't a dream at all. Why couldn't all of this just be a dream? Why can't she just wake up from this horror nightmare?!

She then felt a weight beside her as the mattresses springs protests, not used to holding on to two people. She then felt something stroking her hair and she raise her head to met Gin as he lean over her.

"What now?" she grumbled, no longer in any mood to tell any crap by now..

Without saying a word or giving a warning, he lean down and gives a gentle kiss to her lips. Ichigo lay frozen and it took it her a good few seconds to realize what's Gin is doing. She quickly got her act together and shove him off of her.

"What the hell!? What'd you do that for, huh!?" she barked at him. He only grin at her, causing riled up her anger more. He's obviously making fun of her. God, how she wants to punch his face so badly..

"What do you mean? It's a kiss, is it not?" he said.

"Well yeah, I already know that! What I meant is why did _you _kiss me all of a sudden!" she rebuked.

"Is there really a problem with that?" he grinned, "Giving a kiss to my mate."

"Huh?" Ichigo gave a dumbstruck look.

Gin just smile at her and return back to her.

"It is as just as I said, my cute little strawberry." he lean down to her face and said those words that will change her life forever.

"You're my mate."

Ichigo owlishly blink at him before yelling out at the top of her lungs

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!?"

God, how she long for this to be a dream. Or better yet, somebody kill her and be done with it.


End file.
